


Sofá y pelis

by MattDreamsMcGregor



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Friendship, Mensajes a medianoche, Odio poner tags, Y no sé por qué sigo poniéndolos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattDreamsMcGregor/pseuds/MattDreamsMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynch, [20:34]<br/>No te quedes mucho tiempo en casa de tus padres. Regresa mañana.</p>
<p>Gansey, [20:38]<br/>Pero por la tarde. No puedo volverme antes, mi madre tiene un evento por la mañana y necesita que esté.</p>
<p>Lynch, [20:44]<br/>Ok</p>
<p>Gansey, [20:45]<br/>¿Estás bien?</p>
<p>Gansey, [20:46]<br/>Si lo necesitas voy a por ti después de cenar y duermes aquí</p>
<p>Gansey, [20:46]<br/>Sobre medianoche estaríamos de vuelta aquí y mañana puedes no aparecer por el evento</p>
<p>Gansey, [20:46]<br/>Y descansar</p>
<p>Lynch, [20:48]<br/>Si puedo llevarme a Chainsaw si</p>
<p>Gansey, [20:49]<br/>Puedes llevarte a Chainsaw si no la ve nadie. A mi madre le puede dar un infarto.</p>
<p>Lynch, [20:49]<br/>Vale</p>
<p>Gansey, [20:51]<br/>Cenamos en 10 minutos, en cuanto acabe voy a buscarte. No hagas ninguna estupidez demasiado grande en ese rato y déjale una nota a Noah para que no se preocupe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sofá y pelis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyryna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyryna/gifts).



La noche parecía más oscura desde dentro del camaro de lo que realmente era. Las farolas dibujaban círculos de luz a los costados de la carretera y a su alrededor la noche se volvía negra, como la entrada a una cueva sin final. Gansey sabía de sobra que si saliera del coche, la luz de la luna, de la contaminación lumínica (aunque en esa zona era casi inexistente) e incluso de las estrellas, volverían la noche mucho más clara, pero dentro de Pig todo se antojaba sombrío a su paso. Los faros delanteros asemejaban ser los pinceles que iban dibujando el camino a su paso, como si en verdad la carretera no existiera hasta que los haces de luz la crearan para poder pasar sobre ella. La imaginación podía volar sobre las imágenes de un pozo de nada y de un único puente que lo cruzaba.

El sabor del pollo asado con salsa aún dormitaba sobre su lengua, y se arrepintió de no haber esperado a tomarse algo de postre. Había flan con nata y caramelo, no era su dulce favorito, pero debía reconocer que como lo preparaban en casa no tenía nada que envidiar a ningún restaurante de renombre, ni aunque ese fuera su postre insigne. Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza para si mismo. ¿Cuánta habría sido la diferencia entre quedarse 15 minutos, 20 a lo sumo, más antes de excusarse e ir a por el coche? La carretera estaba vacía de camino a Henrietta, y seguro que por ese retraso a la salida, si hubiera cogido cualquiera de los coches de su padre, acelerando un mínimo, habría cubierto ese tiempo de sobra. Pero era consciente de que no habría podido, que la angustia que se había instalado en su estómago le habría impedido disfrutar de cualquier dulce. Incluso ese pollo asado con salsa había bajado lentamente por su garganta, recordándole que había alguien que estaba esperándole.

Bajó un poco la ventanilla y dejó que el aire, impregnado del aroma del campo recorriera el interior del coche, permitiéndose el cerrar los ojos unos segundos y respirar hondo. ¿Cómo podían existir personas que no disfrutaran de todo lo que las afueras podían ofrecerte? Existía como una especie de sexto sentido en su ser que se activaba al salir de cualquier ciudad y pasar por esos extensos terrenos plagados de hierba, flores, rocas y árboles, un sexto sentido que le regulaba el resto de estos y le hacía ser uno más con el entorno. No quería ponerse al mismo nivel que Adam en ese sentido, no podía siquiera imaginarse lo que sentía su amigo, pero la sensación de volverse la última pieza del puzzle seguía allí, lo suficientemente intensa como para dejar que sus labios se curvaran ligeramente hacia arriba y su pecho latiera con una tranquilidad semejante a cuando uno cae en un sueño reparador.

Henrietta le dio la bienvenida en el más absoluto de los silencios y las pocas luces encendidas tras las ventanas de las casas que vieron su paso parecían más producidas por velas a punto de apagarse que por bombillas dentro de sus lámparas, o televisiones encendidas para divertimento de sus espectadores. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no se sentaba en un sofá a ver algún programa televisivo? ¿O una película que estuviera en antena? Casi parecía que tuviera que imaginarse esos recuerdos, como si él jamás hubiera hecho aquello, ni siquiera en su infancia, cuando Helen y él se quedaron alguna vez solos en casa mientras sus padres salían a cenar a grandes y lujosos eventos. Estaría bien una noche así, con un sofá y mantas, varios platos con palomitas e incluso una pizza. Podrían sentarse todos juntos y pelearse por quien cogía el mando de la televisión, eligiendo él qué sería lo que verían. Ya ni siquiera se acordaba de los anuncios que de pequeño le aburrían, o de alguna canción publicitaria que se hubiera quedado pegada en su mente durante semanas.

Llegó a Manufacturas Monmouth y apagó el motor del camaro. Suspiró y miró a través de la ventanilla bajada. No sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer ahora mismo, si bajar a buscarle, mandar un mensaje, llamarle, tocar el claxon. Después del tiempo que se conocían, aún tenía ese pequeño temor de equivocarse con Ronan. Nunca pensaba en ello, no era como con Parrish, una constante conversación en silencio sobre como actuar sin que se sintiera herido o arrinconado, con Ronan dejaba que todo fluyera. Había que hacer esto y esto, y se lo decía tal cual, y si hacía falta repetírselo mil veces, lo hacía. Pero en momentos como aquel, donde se dejaba entrever bajo la apariencia dura y violenta que creaban su mirada, sonrisa y voz, el verdadero ser de su amigo, nacía un pequeño acceso de pánico a pasarse, a que un paso en falso provocara un derrumbe sobre él. Cerró los ojos, guardó las llaves en su bolsillo y salió del coche.

Ronan estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la puerta de entrada del edificio. Chainsaw picoteaba unas piedrcitas a su lado, y cuando llegó Gansey frente a ellos, el cuervo alzó la cabeza y le inspeccionó unos segundos hasta comprobar quien era, regresando a sus piedras. Ronan olía a cerveza, pero no lo suficiente como para preocuparse.

– ¿Has dejado una nota a Noah?

No contestó, ni siquiera se inmutó al escucharle. Gansey suspiró y esperó que le hubiera hecho caso. Se agachó a coger la mochila que descansaba contra las piernas de Ronan y sonrió cuando éste se levantó, cogiendo consigo la jaula de su pájaro.

– Sólo voy a meterla cuando tengamos que entrar a tu casa – sentenció con voz ronca. Muy raspada, como si fuera a quedarse afónico de un momento a otro.

– Mientras no me toque las narices durante en camino, conforme.

Chainsaw voló para posarse en el hombro de Ronan y apoyó la cabeza contra su sien. Él levantó la mano y acarició sus plumas con una delicadeza que contrastaba completamente con su imagen.

– Se va a portar muy bien.

Subieron al coche y Gansey echó de menos que no intentara quitarle las llaves. Cuando arrancaron y Pig regresó a la carretera principal, también extrañó la música estridente que siempre le obligaba a escuchar cuando subían al coche. Su cuervo revoloteó hasta el asiento trasero, jugueteando con la correa de la mochila, y también echó de menos que no se diera la vuelta para tironear de ésta y jugar con Chainsaw, o que le mirase y soltase un “¿ves como no iba a molestar?”. Extrañó su conversación, esa que normalmente terminaba en un “Lynch, para” o en risas. Echó de menos hasta el que se mordiera sus pulseras.

Aunque pareciera imposible, la noche se volvió aún más negra, y desde el interior del camaro costaba hasta vislumbrar las estrellas. La luna se encontraba a su espalda, y el no verla en el firmamento casi parecía negar su existencia. Noah apareció en el asiento de atrás y Gansey se encontró con sus ojos en el retrovisor. El cuervo dio un graznido, dejando claro que la nueva presencia no le hacía especial gracia, y se subió sobre la mochila, haciéndose un pequeño ovillo. La temperatura del coche bajó unos grados, pero a Gansey no le importó. Sonrió ligeramente y deseó que Noah durara corpóreo hasta su casa, que no se desvaneciera poco a poco durante el trayecto, que no reviviera su muerte en toda la noche.

– Cuando lleguemos, me despertáis – murmuró Ronan.

– Si te duermes ahora, luego no podrás hacerlo – recordó Noah, compañero de noches insomnes desde el primer día.

– Pues hacemos otra cosa.

– Yo mañana tengo que madrugar.

– Pues hacemos otra cosa sin ti.

Noah rió, y Ronan sonrió de lado. La temperatura dentro del coche no aumentó, y la noche fuera de él no se volvió más luminosa, pero no importó.

– Podemos tirarnos en el sofá y ver una peli – propuso.

– ¿Qué pelis tienes? – la idea provocó que Noah casi pareciera vivo de verdad.

– Hay varios estantes con dvds, pero podemos alquilar una del canal de pago también – aquello fue suficiente para que aquellos ojos que tantas veces había visto desaparecer, se iluminaran completamente.

– Si hacemos palomitas, compro la propuesta – Ronan se iba a quedar sin voz en poco tiempo.

“¿Qué has estado haciendo para quedarte afónico?” quería preguntarle. Aunque ya conociera la respuesta.

– Duérmete, y si no roncas, hacemos palomitas – bromeó.

Una sonrisa ladina, casi mostrando los dientes, se formó en la boca de Ronan, parecía el comienzo de una provocación, de un comentario molesto que a nadie haría gracia menos a él, pero se acurrucó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, obedeciendo en silencio.

Noah pidió poner un poco de música, y encendieron la radio, moviendo la dial hasta encontrar algo decente. Gansey sabía que no iba a dormir aquella noche, que iría al evento de su madre al día siguiente sin haber pegado ojo, las ojeras y la falta de lucidez le delatarían, y tendría que lidiar con las miradas reprobatorias de sus padres y las charlas insulsas de los demás invitados. También sabía que Ronan no escondería tan bien a Chainsaw como cuando era pequeña y se la llevaba a clase, que mínimo Helen terminaría dándose cuenta de que había un cuervo dentro de casa, y aún no había planeado un plan de contingencia. Pero mientras Ronan dormía, mucho más tranquilo y relajado de lo que le había visto dormir en semanas, y Noah canturreaba a la vez que la canción de la radio mientras jugueteaba con Chainsaw en el asiento de atrás, Gansey respiró hondo y disfrutó de estar conduciendo aquella noche.


End file.
